Bloodline, Episode Nine
Bloodline, Episode Nine is an audio drama produced by Big Finish Productions. Summary 1984: Rhonda and Brian are able to trace the source of the fire from the Collinsport Hospital to where the blood is stored. Brian suspects that Barnabas Collins was stealing the blood and started the fire to cover his tracks. Rhonda suspects Julia Hoffman, but she denies any involvment. Marina Lane has newly arrived at Collinwood, explaining that someone called her and asked her to go to Collinwood and speak with Amy Jennings. Nobody knows her, but everyone seems to recognize her name. At the Blue Whale, Quentin and Jessica continue to flirt. Quentin looks at Jessica and is suddenly reminded of Jenny, whom she closely resembles. Quentin can tell that something is wrong and can't explain. Jessica encourages him to look after his family, and insists that she will wait for him. 1797: Lela finds Tom's tape recorder in the cave at the bottom of Widow's Hill. She deduces that since she and Tom have both been sent back in time, others have as well. She records a message of her own. She enourages anyone else who finds the message to do three things: not change history, steer clear of the Collins family, and leave a message on the tape so there's at least a record. 1925: The next person to find the tape is Vivian Bell. Unlike Lela and Tom, Vivian is embracing her new life in the past and partying in the roaring '20s. She believes someone will find her, and in the meantime she'll enjoy the ride. 1870: David Collins runs into his own great-great grandparents, Anna and Geoffrey Collins. Anna is currently pregnant with Quentin, and she bears a striking resemblence to Amy. David finds this unsettling, especially when she starts making romantic overtures. 1984: Carolyn talks to Cody about Rosier. She suspects that Rosier can give them more information of the missing people. Sabrina makes a list of all the people still in Collinwood, so they will know if anyone else is taken. Quentin deduces that the missing people have been sent back in time. Amy suspects that Marina will also be taken back in time, which explains the presence of her ghost. Sabrina and Marina both disappear. 1820: Jackie Tate makes her recording. Marina Lane introduces herself, having just arrived. 1984: Carolyn finds the recording. Dramatis personae *Lachele Carl as Rhonda Tate *Nico Diodoro as Brian Monroe *Lisa Richards as Sabrina Longworth-Jennings *Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard *Kelly Burke as Marina Lane *Stephanie Ellyne as Amy Jennings / Anna Collins *Walles Hamonde as Cody Hill / Rosier *Julie Newmar as Julia Hoffman *Jamison Selby as Ed Griffin *Sarah Pitard as Bonnie Sands *David Selby as Quentin Collins *Marie Wallace as Jessica Griffin / Jenny Collins *Susan Sullivan as Lela Collins *Alexandra Donnachie as Sarah Filmore / Jacqueline Tate *Michael Shon as Tom Cunningham / Carl Collins *Alec Newman as David Collins *Christopher Pennock as Geoffrey Collins *Georgina Strawson as Vivian Bell *Jerry Lacy as Orville Volorus Trask *Daniel Collard as Abner Hanley / Rosier *Andrew Collins as Barnabas Collins *John Karlen as Willie Loomis Memorable Quotes Carolyn: Well, our ghost as turned up alive, and Cody has turned up with a demon in his head.Category:Bloodline Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas